


Induction

by HellishShadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishShadow/pseuds/HellishShadow
Summary: Wonder what it would be like to live your life thinking you had an accident when you were seven years old that wiped your memory only to then discover that you're actually a demon? Here's what that'd be like (I think. I have no experience with this obviously :P )





	Induction

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's incomplete at the moment but will be complete shortly.

 

“August seventeenth… that’s the night my life changed for ever. I finished work for the night and began heading home using my usual route. It was a quiet night, not many people on the streets. As I was walking a mild breeze blew from behind me causing me to shiver. After a while I turned onto my street and began walking towards my flat. That’s when I noticed my flat light on, knowing that no one should be there I drew my gun and made my way in. Once at my flat door I kicked it open and began looking around keeping my gun raised. As I entered my bedroom that’s when it happened. I felt something impact my back and fell to the floor… what seemed like minutes after that a figure in all black stood over me. His face was hidden by a mask, next thing I knew he ran off and escaped. Thinking he’d become scared for some reason I slowly stand and get my bearings. After that everything goes black… my only memory after that is waking up here… wherever here is”

“Hey, guys she’s waking up!”

I watch as a woman walks over to me.

“Where am I?”

I sit up and look at the various medical devices connected to me. After this I look at the approaching woman with suspicion.

“Who are you?”

She stops just in front of me and smiles.

“I’m Nik, you’re at the Arkon military base… don’t be scared. We’re trying to help you”

“Bullshit”

I jump off the bed and reach for my gun only to discover I don’t have it. Thinking quick I grab a nearby metal bar and hold it out in front of me.

“Why did you attack me… why were you in my apartment?”

She slowly walks forward.

“That wasn’t us… you have to trust me”

I shake my head.

“I don’t have to trust anybody… if it wasn’t you then who was it?”

I hold out my empty hand ready to defend myself. As I do a ball of green fire shoots out and hits the wall at the far side of the room leaving a burn mark.

“What the…”

I look at my hand and rip all the medical devices off.

“What have you done to me?!”

I throw down the metal bar and look at my hands. As I do Nik walks over and places her hand on my right shoulder, as she does I feel an immediate sense of calm and trust.

“How… what’re you doing?”

She looks at me.

“You’re not the only one with powers. I have the ability to calm people. I also have the ability to manipulate any emotions of anyone I touch. What’s your name soldier?”

I look at her. Feeling calm I take a moment to observe her features. She has short black hair similar to my own short red hair. Her eyes are a perfect aqua blue and her clothes black as her hair.

“My name’s Sky… why am I like this?”

“The man you encountered in your apartment months ago is someone we’ve been tracking for some time. He’s from the shadow realm, we don’t know why he’s here or why he’s turning people”

She moves her hand off my shoulder and down my arm. As I watch I notice she’s wearing a purple ring.

“That help with your abilities?”

She looks at her ring then back at me.

“No… it’s just something I found one day that I liked. Welcome to the order of Hades Sky”

I watch her as she takes her hand off me and steps back.

“So, what is this place… secret headquarters or something?”

“This place technically doesn’t exist”

Hearing a man’s voice, I turn and watch as a tall man with strawberry blonde hair and bright purple eyes walks into the room.

“Let me guess, your power is invisibility?”

I cross my arms.

“Close… my power is actually this”

I watch as he holds his arm out and within a few seconds a purple ball of energy appears.

“I can manipulate shadow energy and use it either as a weapon or as a gateway into the shadow realm”

I nod in amazement.

“Well, I’m going to guess that you’re in charge here since you seem to be the big macho guy”

He nods.

“Correct. I founded the order of Hades shortly after I was turned. When I found Nik, I realised I wasn’t the only one who’d been given a gift”

“A gift… that’s something you ask Santa for and hope you get for Christmas. This isn’t that”

“I see the abilities as gifts. We’ve been given the power to do things that people can only imagine. We can use these powers to help people”

“Not to be negative or anything but I don’t think everyone is going to have the best interests of mankind on the forefront of their mind when they get these powers”

“That same thought has crossed my mind… myself and the other members of the order are dedicated to tracking down any changed people who decide to use their abilities for darker things. We’re also dedicated to tracking down Zarak. He’s the one responsible for all this”

I look at him and think for a moment.

“Alright… I take it I’m here cause you want me to join this group. Count me in… whatever your name is”

He holds out his hand and after a few seconds of contemplation I shake it.

“Forgive me, my name’s Rex. I overheard your name when you and Nik were having a little moment. Welcome Sky”

“Yeah well a little tip for future events like this… people don’t tend to take kindly to waking up in an unknown place with unknown people monitoring them”

“We weren’t monitoring you. We saved your life when we found you in your apartment… the devices that were connected to you were what stabilised you so that your energy could balance”

“Oh… Umm in that case thanks”

“You’re welcome. Nik show her the ropes”

He waves his hand and opens a portal to the shadow realm. Once he steps back Nik walks into it.

“You want me to go in there?”

I look at the portal anxiously.

“Yes. You need to learn about various demons you’re going to encounter now that you’re gifted with powers from the Shadow realm”

I blink a few times and then take a deep breath. After a mental count of three I walk into the portal. Immediately I find myself in a place where broken pieces of floor are suspended over what seems like an endless drop.

“Don’t think too much about logic or what you think should happen. Here the laws are different. Your powers are stronger here and you’ll discover sub powers that you have that’ll enable you to use the environment around you”

I turn when I hear Nik’s voice and see her stood on a chunk of rock high above me.

“How do you expect me to get up there?”

“Don’t think about how you’d get up here. Just think about being up here. Your powers will do the rest”

Taking her advice, I clear my mind and envision myself stood next to her. As I do I feel my feet lift off of the floor. Moments later I land on the rock next to her. She smiles as I look around in amazement.

“See, I told you your powers would do the rest. C’mon”

I follow her as she starts jumping from rock to rock. Eventually she comes to a stop and points to something. As I look where she’s pointing I spot something in the distance armed with a scythe.

“What is that?”

“That’s a Shadow knight. They’re the most common Shadow demon you’ll come across. When you’re in the real-world Shadow demons can pull you into limbo. You and the demons will be able to see and hurt one another however people in the real world won’t see a thing and nothing will be affected by damage from fights”

“How do I fight it? I’m guessing that cause it’s a demon I can’t just burn it to death?”

“Your energy is green. You have to look out for something glowing green. If you complete the challenge if offers you then it’ll gift you with a weapon”

“Can’t you help me?”

“Challenges like this must be undertaken alone to prove your strength, courage and ability. I can’t join you”

“Ah. Fair enough I guess”

Knowing what has to be done I begin looking around at the chunks of ground ahead of me. After a little while I spot a green beam of light and smile to myself. Taking a running jump, I leap onto the rock in front of me and then use my speed and momentum to keep jumping onto the ones ahead. Reaching the final one I spot the green glowing item and reach down to grab it. As soon as my finger touches it I find myself in a dark room.

“Hello?”

Listening carefully, I begin to hear shuffling noises.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

Suddenly out of the darkness a green ring shoots towards me. Quickly holding my hand out it slows down and positions itself on my finger. As it does I feel a surge of energy go through me. Not long after a set of dual pistols appears. One on each leg in a holster. Carefully I grab one and hold it up to look at it.

“Whoa… these look amazing… wonder how good they are”

As I ask this a demon similar to the one I saw earlier darts out of the darkness towards me. Thinking quick I aim my pistol and pull the trigger. When I do a green bolt of energy shoots out impacting the demon in the head and killing it. Feeling something on my belt I re-holster my pistol and take a look. Spotting another holster, I grab the handle of the object inside it and pull it out. When it comes out I look at it in amazement.

“Damn…”

I watch as the blade of the dagger I’m holding lights up green and becomes surrounded by small lightning bolts of green energy. At that same moment, a blinding flash of light happens and I find myself stood with the demon Nik pointed out earlier. Still holding my blade, I lunge towards him plunging it deep into his midsection. After letting out an angry yell of pain he falls backwards and bursts into flame.

“Not bad rookie”

I turn and spot Nik as she jumps to my location. Holstering my dagger, I walk over to her.

“So that’s what your ring is as well. It’s what allows you to remain linked to the Shadow realm and what summons your weapons”

“Correct”

I watch as she looks me over. Confused I step back a little.

“Seems you got a few more things that aren’t weapons”

She holds out a mirror to me. More confused I take it and look at myself in it. When I do I spot two green horns protruding from the top of my head and two green wings protruding from my back.

“What is all this?”

I hand her the mirror back.

“I don’t know. We should consult Rex, maybe he has some answers”

As she says this another portal opens up behind her and I follow her through it. Moments later we find ourselves back at Hades Headquarters. Feeling slightly dazed I take a seat in a nearby chair. Not long after Rex walks into the room and spots my new wings and horns.

“Curious”

I watch him as he slowly walks over to me and crosses his arms.

“What do you remember about your childhood?”

I look at him confused and think for a moment.

“Umm I was hospitalised when I was seven because part of our house collapsed and I was in the room when it happened. I lost all memory of anything that happened up until that point… why?”

“Well no one else who Zarak has turned has ended up looking different. The only changes have been abilities and weapons”

“So, what is it that you think this means?”

He turns to Nik as she asks this question and thinks for a moment before turning back to me.

“I’m not completely sure of this but I think you were born in the Shadow realm and hidden in our world for some reason. Your appearance was probably altered for you to fit in with our kind better. I’m guessing that returning to the Shadow realm has restored your demon abilities and your appearance”

“What if Sky was hidden here from Zarak?”

I turn my attention to Nik and stand next to Rex with my arms crossed.

“Think about it. He’s been turning people for no apparent reason. Those he’s turned in the past he’s not gone after again. He’s not attempted to recruit us or to banish us to the Shadow realm. What if he’s been turning people in an attempt to find Sky cause turning her has resulted in her appearance changing to show that she’s not human”

Rex turns to me.

“Sky do you mind if we take a sample of your DNA?”

“Sure... why? Argh!”

I jump and hold my arm after Rex stabs a needle in it. I watch him as he goes over to a computer and inserts the sample he got.

“Due to our many trips into the Shadow realm we have the DNA patterns of most of the important demons. You know the ones that rule over various Shadow circles and such”

I walk over with Nik and watch as he begins scrolling through a database of DNA samples. Not so long after he starts the computer alerts to a match. Curious I lean forward to get a better look.

“What does that mean?”

I watch as he goes silent for a moment as if he’s just discovered something he shouldn’t have. Slowly he turns to me and Nik.

“Sky… you’re the daughter of Leonikus”

“Leonikus?”

“Leonikus is the overlord of the Shadow realm, that’s makes you not only kinda immortal but also Shadow royalty”

“But I don’t understand, if my father is this all-powerful demon then why did he send me here for protection. Why not just keep me with him?”

“Because he has a lot of enemies. He probably didn’t want you getting caught up in other demons quests for vengeance against him”

“How does Zarak come into this?”

Nik steps forward and leans against a table with her arms crossed.

“On my various trips to the Shadow realm I’ve been able to decipher some of the texts I’ve come across. A lot of them speak of Zarak being Leonikus’s closest and most trusted soldier. However, it seems that a few hundred years ago Zarak decided to try and become the one in charge. When Leonikus found out he marked Zarak with a rune of disgrace and sent him to the overworld. Since then we think Zarak has been trying to get back at him by taking someone close to him… someone like you for instance”

“Holy shit….”

I sit back into a nearby chair and attempt to calm myself. After a little while I manage to gather my thoughts but I still feel completely numb.

“Don’t think many people can say they’ve experienced this… live your whole life thinking you were just in an unfortunate accident as a child. Only to discover that you’re actually a demon who’s memory was wiped and who’s appearance was changed for their own safety”

“This is a good thing though. With our help, you may be the one who can bring Zarak down. If he can be defeated we can then turn our attention to dealing with the demons who’ve begun living in this realm because of him”


End file.
